Human
Humans in Hungry Shark Evolution are one of the primary creatures and enemies in the Hungry Shark series. There are multiple types of humans, including divers, fishermen, and bystanders/swimmers. The diferent varieties of humans have varying danger ratings, behaviours, locations and appearances. Divers Divers are humans equipped with scuba gear and a weapon, which is either a spear gun (high danger), or a knife (medium danger). They are most often in deep water, and generally are afraid of you, so, for protection, they attack. They can be eaten by any shark. Fishermen There are three types of fishermen in the game. There are Harpoon Boat Men, who are highly dangerous, and can shoot harpoons at you. For most sharks, one or two hits is an automatic death. However, Great Whites, Megalodons and Big Daddy(Dunkleosteus)s are able to withstand numerous hits, and after kill the man. Another type is just a plain sea fisherman. They are not able to attack you, and will not even notice you. Great Whites and Tiger Sharks are able to lift up the boat with their snouts, knocking the two men on the edge of the boat off, and Megalodons and Big Daddy(Dunkleosteus)s can devour the boats completely. The last type of fishermen are the Shark Finners, who are dangerous. Their boat is bigger than fisherman's, and can carry 5 shark finners. when a shark is near them, they hit it with their short cleavers. Bystanders Bystanders are ordinary humans relaxing at the beach. They cannot harm you, but can run or swim away in fright. Bystanders often appear together. There are male and female Bystanders who can be found wearing various types of beach clothing. They can be eaten by any shark. Swimmers Swimmers are ordinary human beings, except they are swimming in the water. They can turn into Bystanders by walking on land, and can be eaten by any shark. Swimmers used to have a danger level of low, but in updates, the level was lowered to zero. Tube Men Tube Men are humans that float around on the surface of the water in an innertube. They are easy to catch, and give your shark a lot of health. They do not move, and are not scared, unlike most humans. If you look at the guy, he appears to be sleeping. For more info, go to page Tube Man. Paragliders Paragliders are humans that glide in the air using a parachute attached to a moving speedboat. They are one of the hardest to catch, especially for weaker sharks since paragliders can be extremely high above the water. Paragliders occasionally yield gems. The amount of points, given after eating a paraglider, depends on height. Shark Men Shark Men are the humans that are harder to catch. Without the tiger shark or above, they are almost impossible to catch. They give a high reward, like gems and coins. When they are not seeing you, they laugh, show off and do stupid things like an Irish dance. When they see you, they run away. They have muscles and swim very fast. They wear a shark costume. Sometimes, when eaten, they give you a gem. King of Summer The King of Summer was introduced in an update to celebrate Shark Week of 2014. He rides an Evil Great White back and forth along the surface of the water and shows up randomly. He gives coins and sometimes gems when eaten. He can appear multiple times in a single game. His Great White mount can jump or dive, but only to a very small extent. If you are using a shark too small to attack him, he is fairly easy to avoid. He can be eaten, depending on how powerful your shark is. He is one of the only prey that cannot be eaten by weaker sharks during a gold rush.He will spawn anywhere above water level. Missions that require eating humans Man Eater Eating 3 humans completes this mission. Innocent Bystander Eating 3 beach bystanders makes you finish this mission. Caught A Bite Eat 3 fishermen, and the mission is complete. Mass Murder Eat 30 humans, and the mission is finished. Crowd Surfer Eating 100 beach bystanders completes this mission. Paraglider Punish Eating 5 paragliders is required to complete the mission. Harpoon Boat Bite Eat 5 harpoon boat men, and the mission is finished. Trivia * Passive humans (swimmers, tube men and beach dwellers) were incorrectly labelled with a danger level of low, but in updates, the level was lowered to zero. Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark Category:Humans